Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster is an Ice-Make Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is also the boyfriend of Juvia Lockser, and is one of the main male protagonists of the Fairy Tail series. Physical Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair with a slight blue tint that brushed away from his forehead, save for the few strands that go down his forehead. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. In addition, he has a sharp jawline, thin lips and sharp nose, accentuating his overall look significantly. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is generally wearing some kind of a white long coat with an upturned collar, blue trimming and long sleeves on both sides with a dark blue shirt underneath that has light-brown straps across his shoulders and in front of his chest, stopping at his mid-stomach, black jean-styled pants held by a brown leather belt, along with a pair of black sneakers. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a dark blue metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. Personality Gray has a laid-back and cool personality, but will get serious and focused when the time calls for it. Otherwise, Gray is a rather rude, and blunt person, showing no qualms to argue with others based on the merit that they have even mildly insulted them, showing no tolerance when his dignity is targeted - ironic, really. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments, even in battle. One of Gray's most significant traits, stemming from his internal darkness, would be his lack of ethical and moral concern when it comes to his objectives. Regardless of the means he must take, he will eventually complete his goal. This is wholeheartedly demonstrated through his battles, where he doesn't abide by the ideals of chivalry or even sportsmanship, using any means possible - including deception - to win. Moreover, he has also translated this lack of concern to, what appears to be, a remarkable acting ability. This was made clear through his temporary affiliation to Daphne only to enable Natsu to defeat her cybernetic Dragon permanently, despite everyone in Fairy Tail going against him. That being said, Gray also possesses a notable victory complex, absolutely despising the idea of his humiliation and loss, especially in front of his comrades. This appears to stem from his own personal losses; the idea that a loss indicates weakness is one that is unacceptable for the man, thus leading him to seek vengeance at all costs. This burning desire for victory comes across as something akin to a miracle-worker. As with all users of magic, it is not simply Gray's magical power that determines the outcome of a battle, but rather, his emotions and willpower. Within this state of heightened desire, Gray undoubtedly possesses incredibly powerful emotions that strongly resonate with the power of his magic, much like his comrades within Team Natsu. However, it is undoubted that his defining characteristic when in this particular state is his anger, which is kept internalized as he continues to blame himself for his losses. And yet, his magic grows ever-stronger, triumphing over his enemies with the pride of Ur's disciple and of a Fairy Tail mage. Early History Synopsis Abilities Ice-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. *'Cold Resistance': Ice-Make Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. *'Ice-Make: Lance': Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. **'Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer': Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. *'Ice Make: Shield': Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. *'Ice-Make: Hammer': Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. **'Ice-Make: Ice Hammer': Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. **'Ice-Make: Ice Impact': Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. *'Ice-Make: Floor': Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. *'Ice-Make: Arrows': Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow. *'Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow': Using Ice-Make: Ice Geyser and standing on top of the resulting ice formation, Gray can rise up to a high point to shoot his arrow; after the shot, the speed of the arrow increases with gravity and air pressure, making this attack much deadlier than usual. The first time Gray used this was to defeat Racer. *'Ice-Make: Battle Axe': Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. *'Ice-Make: Sword': Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. **'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur': Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. **'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer': Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon': Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. The first time he used this was to defeat Lyon. *'Ice-Make: Prison': Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. The first time he used this was to stop Lyon's ice animals from attacking him. *'Ice-Make: Clone': Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time. *'Ice-Make: Stairs': Gray makes stairs out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippy at all. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. *'Ice-Make Slide': Gray makes a slide out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The first time Gray used this was to find Lyon. *'Ice-Make Rampart': Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic. *'Ice-Make Grappling Hook': Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself. *'Ice-Make: Death Scythe': Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Gungnir': Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. *'Ice-Make: Knuckle': Freezing the ground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large ice fists which strikes his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Fishnet': Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Saucer': Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. *'Ice-Make: Ice Wall': An alternative version of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, which freezes the opponent instead of impaling them. *'Ice-Make: Cocoon': Gray surrounds his body with a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, to protect himself from enemy attacks. It has a similar purpose to Ice-Make: Shield, but protecting Gray on every side instead of one. It's unknown, though, if this spell is durable like its standard counterpart. *'Ice-Make: Kite': Its user creates a kite under the user which allows him/her to fly in the air. *'Ice-Make: Crescent Blades': Gray fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles, allowing him to attack multiple targets at once. *'Ice-Make Unlimited: One-Sided Chaotic Dance': Gray creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies. *'Ice-Make: Shotgun': Gray utilizes nearby water in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, which is then aimed at the target and released as sharp, thick spears of ice. *'Ice-Make: Thieving Hand': Gray forms a hand out of ice, which resembles a human hand; spotting five fingers and a palm. The hand's long branch enables Gray to sneakingly steal items, such as small bottles, without the owners noticing. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. *'Freeze': Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Gray comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Gray, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. *'Iced Shell': Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to. *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance': After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. Unison Raid: In the Fairy Tail anime, Gray and Juvia also succeeded in using Unison Raid during their fight against Dragonoid. Both Magic Seals created one, and they fused their Magic together. When Gray's and Juvia's Magic fused, there were massive amounts of water and ice needles erupting from all over Magnolia Town. Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons to combat armed opponents at his caliber. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to shoot arrows from great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle, and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction. He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap and to throw her away several meters up in the air, as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Enhanced Durability: Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukurou's stolen fire attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out. He also took the blasts from four lightning Lacrima from the Thunder Palace, despite having just recovered from previous injuries. Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Great Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage candidate and one of the strongest Mages in the Fairy Tail Guild, Gray boasts a great amount of magic energy. His magic is described as "cold" and "freezing", hence his signature elemental magic. His magic energy is light-blue in color. Equipment Relationships Family *Ur (Guardian, deceased) Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail Guild **Team Natsu ***Natsu Dragneel (Childhood best friend and arch-rival, close as brothers) ***Happy (Best friend) ***Lucy Heartfilia (Best friend) ***Erza Scarlet (Childhood best friend, close as siblings) ***Wendy Marvell (Close friend) ***Carla **Loke (Best friend and former S-Class Trial partner) **Gajeel Redfox (Close friend and former enemy) ***Pantherlily **Juvia Lockser (Best friend and former enemy, also girlfriend) **Strauss Family ***Mirajane Strauss (Childhood close friend) ***Lisanna Strauss ***Elfman Strauss **Cana Alberona (Childhood close friend) **Shadow Gear **Laxus Dreyar **Thunder God Tribe **Gildarts Clive **Makarov Dreyar (Guild master) *Lamia Scale **Lyon Vastia (Childhood best friend and 1st arch-rival) *Blue Pegasus *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth *Crime Sorciere **Jellal Fernandes (former enemy) **Ultear Milkovich (former enemy) **Meredy (former enemy) *Sasuke Uchiha *Renji Abarai *Alphonse Elric Rivals *Lyon Vastia (1st Arch-rival) *Natsu Dragneel (2nd Arch-rival) *Rufus Lore Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Shin Uchiha **Garyo *Acnologia *Zeref Dragneel *Future Rogue Cheney *Balam Alliance **Grimiore Heart ***Hades ***Seven Kin of Purgatory ****Ultear Milkovich (formerly) ****Meredy (formerly) **Oracion Seis ***Brain/Zero ***Racer *Eisenwald **Erigor *Legion Platoon *Edolas Royal Army *Phantom Lord *Raven Tail *Jellal Fernandes (formerly) Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Triva * Quotes *''I continue to move forward, even if I must face the sins of my past!'' *''As long as I carry Ur's will, I will fight to protect my friends!'' Battles & Events Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Team Heroes Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Mage Candidates Category:Allied Forces Category:Team Fairy Tail A Category:Team Tenrou Category:Human Category:Allied Forces Prominent Members Category:Team Four Category:Team Ice Category:Grand Allies Games Participants Category:Most Popular Characters Category:Playable Characters